The Odyssey
by Anoveldebut
Summary: Set during "Unending," Season Ten. A look at life onboard the Odyssey, mostly from Sam's perspective. Eventual pairings, not necessarily for hard-core Sam/Jack shippers (though you are welcome to read on as well).
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Set during "Unending", Season Ten.

Disclaimer: All characters, etc are the property of MGM. I do this solely for entertainment purposes (my own as well as that of others), with no financial gain whatsoever.

A/N: I enjoyed writing Teal'c's perspective in "The Promise" so much, I decided to give him and Sam their own story. You do not have to have read "The Promise" to make sense of this, although I will warn that this is probably not the story for die-hard Sam/Jack shippers. Having been warned, if you still want to give it a go, just remember...once time has been reveresed within the time-dilation field, everything will be undone, so it's all good...

Feedback: Love it! Good, bad and everything in between...I write mostly for myself, but I am always happy to hear what other people think as well. That's why I share.

* * *

**The Odyssey, Prologue**

She sat in the dimly lit room, running endless simulations. Trying, once more, to save them.

She had been trying for over a year.

He had spent many a night such as this, unacknowledged and silent, offering whatever invisible support and encouragement he could.

He felt they owed her that much.

Life was life, regardless of how limited its scope had become. They would all be dead, were it not for her.

* * *

Sam could feel his eyes on her, was aware of his presence, but was not yet ready to face him. To face any of them.

She failed them all each day. Each day that passed without a solution. Each day they spent trapped on this ship, in this space-borne coffin. Each day they lived without the ones they loved.

They believed in her, put their faith in her. She had never let them down before. There had always been a solution, a last-minute miracle. They'd done the impossible so often, it had become the norm.

Only now, there was no solution. They were trapped, and she knew it. She just couldn't bring herself to tell the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Odyssey, Chapter One**

"Hey, Carter, wait up!," Cam called, racing down the hall to catch up. "Where's the fire?," he added breathlessly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," she replied absently, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Something on your mind?," he asked, frowning as they walked.

She smiled wanly. "Always," she replied. Then, "Is there something on yours?"

"Actually, yes," he said, easily keeping pace now that he'd caught up. "I think it's time you take a break."

"A break?," she asked, disbelief marring the words.

"It's been a year, Sam," he reminded gently. Unnecessarily. "And you barely leave your lab long enough to eat or sleep. You need to take some time to recharge. Collect your thoughts. You can start fresh in a week or two."

"It's not that simple, Cam," she retorted.

"Yes it is," he countered. "You're our best shot of getting off this boat. If you burn out, so does our hope. Take a break, Sam."

"Is that an order?," she asked sharply, coming to an abrupt halt.

Cam sighed. "No," he replied carefully, meeting her gaze. "But the others are behind me on this," he said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're worried about you. You haven't been the same since we've been stuck out here."

"I've been trying to find a way out of this mess," she shot.

"I know. _We_ know. But you should have a whole teamof geeks helping you, and you don't. You need to take some time away, gain some perspective."

"No."

"Sam...," Cam warned. "You're killing yourself. This is obviously going to take a little longer than we'd all hoped. Take a break. No one will think less of you for it."

"Cam..."

"Look, why don't you start small. I'm hosting a movie night tonight. Everyone else will be there. Why don't you come along?," he asked. "It'll be fun."

Sam sighed. "I'll come for the movie," she capitulated, "but I'm not taking time off."

Cam studied her a moment, sizing her up. "Are you close?," he asked at last.

"What?"

"Are you close?," he asked again. "Is that why you don't want to take a break?"

"No," Sam conceded, flinching as disappointment flickered across Cam's face.

"Then take the break. Movie tonight. Sparring tomorrow... Hey, maybe Vala could even hook you up with a pair of those roller blades," he said, smiling at the thought. "There's not much to do on this tub, but we'll keep you busy for a few days at least. I promise."

Sam looked to the floor, hating to admit defeat. But she was too worn to maintain pretences anymore.

"Fine," she said at last, stepping away from the hand still resting on her shoulder.

"Good. We'll see you at seven, then," he said, turning to go. "And Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Dress for the occasion."

* * *

Vala opened the door to find a rather daunting heap of laundry floating before her. She frowned, taking in the sight. "Samantha?," she asked at last, recognizing the legs marching the pile into her room. Sam dumped the load onto the bed, rounding on her wild-eyed.

"I don't know what to wear," she confessed. Vala raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the bed.

"What's the occasion?," Vala asked.

"Cam's movie night," Sam sighed. "He strong-armed me into accepting, then told me to 'dress for the occasion.' Whatever that means."

"Ah," Vala said, considering the pile once more. Then, moving to her own wardrobe, she pulled out a rather tasteful pair of embroidered jeans, and a blue satin halter that would leave the boys begging for more. "These," she said, handing the ensemble to her friend. Sam blinked in surprise.

"Vala, I really don't think..."

"You can, and you will," Vala interrupted, ushering her to the door. "You have twenty minutes to get dressed. Cameron is unnervingly punctual with these things."

* * *

Sam studied herself doubtfully in the mirror. She looked...nice. But considering the circumstances, it just seemed a little much. Perfect for Vala any day of the week, but for her... She sighed. According to the clock on her nightstand, she had two minutes left to get over to Cam's quarters before the movie began. She was officially out of time.

Grudgingly stepping out of the room, she walked straight into Teal'c. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Colonel Carter," he greeted mildly.

"Uh, hi Teal'c," she returned, awkwardly. "I was just on my way to Cam's, for a movie night..." she trailed, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Indeed?" he replied, his eyebrow inching higher in surprise.

Sam was suddenly painfully aware that she hadn't attended a team night for as long as they'd been stranded. Heck, she'd barely spoken to any of them in months. It was as if the longer they spent trapped in space, the more panicked she began to feel at the very thought of their company. It had simply become more comfortable to hole up in her lab for days on end, making precisely zero progress on anything new, while simultaneously keeping everyone, and their expectations, at arms' length.

If she were honest with herself, their faith in her abilities was slowly crushing her. She couldn't do it. Not this time.

_This is a bad idea_, she thought, swallowing hard.

"May I escort you?," he asked softly, startling her from her panicked reverie and gesturing in the direction of Cam's quarters.

"Thank you," Sam said uncertainly, attempting a wan smile even as she took the proffered arm.

With any luck, she could just blend in with her surroundings for a couple of hours, then leave as soon as the movie was done.

* * *

"Wow. You look amazing," Cameron greeted appreciatively as Sam and Teal'c joined the others in his cramped room.

"Uh, thank you," Sam replied awkwardly, her eyes darting to the side, uncomfortably avoiding his direct gaze. He chuckled, motioning them in.

"Grab something to eat," he offered, indicating the table stacked with refreshments, where the others were already busily loading their plates in anticipation of the night's film.

"Thanks," Sam muttered again, finding herself suddenly rooted to the spot. Cam smiled reassuringly before heading over to the table himself, vying among the others for his own food.

It was a social ritual that must have become a huge part of life on this ship while she'd been occupied with finding a way back out of this mess. She hardly knew any of these people anymore.

Across the room, Daniel was so enamored with Vala, Sam barely recognized the man. He had a light in his eyes that she hadn't seen since Sha're, since that first day they'd met back on Abydos, right before his world had ended...

And Vala... She was more grounded, less exuberant, but no less happy for the change. Daniel's arms were wound tightly about her waist, holding her close even as she exchanged stories with General Landry and Cam. She was positively glowing in his embrace.

And Teal'c...Teal'c was watching her, as he so often did these days. Her lips parted as if to say something, then closed again. Even he had become unknown to her, unreachable. Too many quiet nights together, never saying a word...

"What is it that troubles you, Colonel Carter?," he asked softly from her side, glancing back toward their friends.

"They're all strangers," she admitted with a quiet sigh.

"It does not need to be thus," he replied, eyeing her meaningfully.

She shook her head. "I don't know how to fix this," she confessed, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled fondly at her. "Perhaps all is not as lost as you believe," he replied.

She met his gaze, relaxing into the calm acceptance she saw there. Impulsively, she squeezed the arm she still held. He returned the gesture, his hand sliding reassuringly over her own, his skin warm and sure against hers. She closed her eyes for just a second, savoring the contact. When she looked up again, she couldn't help but catch the small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. It was a moment more before she could let go.

Gently disentangling herself from Teal'c's warm grasp, she nodded toward the food. He followed close behind, his gentle strength washing over her in waves of reassurance.

It was the first time she'd touched another human being since her last night with Jack, and even that had been less than electric. They'd thought they had all the time in the world. They'd thought they could take things slow...

Shaking herself, Sam mingled, awkwardly joining in the conversation about everything, and nothing at all.

Somehow, the others became less terrifying with Teal'c by her side.

Somehow, she made it through the night, without once throwing herself at their mercy for having done this to them in the first place.

Somehow, she realized, the others had all moved on without her. It was a very lonely realization.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Odyssey, Chapter Two**

Over the next few days, Sam found herself involved in more activities than she'd been involved in even prior to their time onboard the Odyssey. There was sparring with Cam, chess with General Landry, a complete makeover/home spa event with Vala, and a day in Daniel's lab, his eyes bright with the excitement of discovery as he regaled her with the highlights of what he'd learned so far from the Asgard database.

By the end of the week, Sam was exhausted.

Sprawled on her bed, contemplating the ceiling above, she was just starting to unwind when there was a knock at her door. Groaning, she ran a hand warily over her eyes. Who could it be now?

"Hey," Cam greeted, smiling wide as she opened the door. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Sam sighed. Every fiber of her being wanted nothing more than to retreat into the solitude of her own room, but it had been hours since her last meal, and now that he mentioned it, she was feeling pretty hungry.

"Sure," she said, the tell-tale throbbing of a headache choosing that instant to make itself known.

"You okay?," he asked, frowning at her obvious lack of enthusiasm. "I mean, if this isn't a good time..."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm fine," she replied, stepping through the door to join him in the hallway. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Well, I won't keep you long, Cinderella," he quipped, setting the pace down the hall. "I know how you ladies_ love_ your beauty sleep."

She shot him a look, but otherwise, didn't respond.

The mess hall was empty when they arrived, for which Sam was grateful. Much as she loved her friends, she really didn't think she could handle a table-full of loud, bantering, laughing people just then. Cam pulled out a seat for her, then left to fetch what passed for food on this ship.

Sam grudgingly ate her meal. While the Asgard matter converter was capable of producing anything they could conceive, the General had ordered them to keep power usage to a minimum, thereby reducing them to fare little better than the MREs they were so used to from their offworld travels. Tonight was no exception.

"You know, I've been thinking," Cam said, shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth. Sam glanced up, waiting for him to continue. "Actually, wondering," Cam tried again, setting his fork aside. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh...This is might sound weird," he warned, suddenly averting his gaze. "But I've been wondering...if maybe...you would be interested in spending more time together?" He glanced back up, waiting for her to respond.

Both of Sam's brows shot up in surprise. "As in...?"

"As in spending less time apart," Cam tried.

"Dating?," Sam finished for him.

"Is it really dating if you're two of the last few people in the universe, and the only other woman is already spoken for?," he asked, with a nervous laugh.

Sam smiled, in spite of herself. Jack would _love_ the cliché.

Cam looked down at his hands, which had found a napkin to shred while they'd been talking. He put the pieces down, trying to still the betraying signs of nerves. "It doesn't really seem fair to call it dating when our options are so limited," he said at last. "I just know... I know I'll go insane if I don't have someone to come home to. So to speak."

"Cam..."

"I know. We've known each other forever, and there's never been a spark. Ever. But...," and here, he looked her in the eye. "I like you. I trust you. I respect you. And even if that's not much..."

"It's more than a lot of people have."

"Exactly."

"Cam, I really don't know. We work together. On the same team."

"Nothing would ever have to leave the Odyssey," he reassured. "I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment, here, Sam. I'm not even asking for a real relationship. Just...someone to talk to over dinner. Someone to curl up with in front of a good movie, to share in the mundane tedium of my days here..."

"Cam," she sighed.

"I'm serious, Sam. All I'm asking is for a little human contact. Nothing more."

She eyed him skeptically.

"No sex," he tabled at last. "Nothing life altering. Just...slightly more than friends. The only fringe benefit being my sanity."

"I'll have to think about it," she replied at last, genuinely caught off guard by his request. By the sheer earnestness in his eyes.

"Okay. I can deal with that," he said, nodding.

_But can I_?, she thought to herself, quickly finishing her meal in silence.

* * *

Sam tossed and turned all night, contemplating Cam's words. There was a certain appeal to his request, however unorthodox it may otherwise be. Yet at the same time...

She knew precisely how hopeless their current predicament was. She was no closer to having the answers they needed than she'd been the day she'd set the time dilation field. They were in this for the long haul while she worked everything out. Could she really afford the distraction of a 'slightly more than friend'? Moreover, could they really have that sort of relationship, without jeopardizing their positions on the team once they did return to the SGC?

Falling back on old habits, she went to Daniel first thing the next morning, suddenly longing for his philosophical counsel once more.

"Sam," he answered the door, surprised.

"Can we talk?," she asked, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, sure," he said, motioning her inside. She stepped in, leaning against the desk he kept at the foot of his bed. "What's on your mind?," he asked, taking a seat across from her.

She laughed nervously. "You're probably going to think I'm crazy..."

He arched an eyebrow. "I think by this point, we're all at least a _little_ crazy," he reassured.

She chuckled again. "It's just something Cam said last night...asked, really."

"Oh?," he prompted, his curiosity definitely piqued by that.

"Well, it's just...he asked to spend more time with me."

"As in...?," Daniel pressed.

"That's just it. As in spending more time with me," she tried to explain. He looked at her, clearly perplexed.

"Uh...okay. So you're not sure what to make of Cam being friendly?," Daniel tried.

Sam sighed. "He said he wants to be _more_ than friends," she tried again.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Do you want me to hit him for you?"

Sam shook her head, a small grin playing at her lips. "No. I want your advice."

"Uh, this might be a little out of my league," he confessed. "Is this basically 'friends with benefits'?"

"The benefits are minimal," Sam replied. "He just wants...companionship, I guess."

"And you...?"

She shrugged. "I just want to find a way home," she said, not sure what else there was to say.

"You will," he replied.

"I'm not so sure," she admitted. "Daniel, I've hit a wall. I don't even know which way to turn right now. I feel like I've explored every option but the one that will work. And I'm just so_ tired_," she said.

"So maybe this offer is a good thing?," Daniel pressed. "I mean, if it gives you someone to bounce ideas off of...you always used to work best when Jack was around..."

"General O'Neill has an uncanny ability to see things in their simplest form," she replied, shaking her head. "Cam...doesn't."

"Alright, well, on a more personal note, you wouldn't be spending all your nights alone, cooped up in your lab."

Sam frowned. Teal'c was almost always in her lab with her, although they seldom spoke. In a sense, she was almost never alone.

She shook her head again. "This isn't really about me," she said, at last.

"It's not?," he asked, growing more confused.

"No!," she said. "I don't have any new leads. If I start this, whatever it is, with Cam, where does that leave things if I never find the answer? Or, if it takes me _years_ to find the answer? I mean, isn't it just setting him up for disappointment?"

"Sam. You are literally the last woman on this ship," Daniel pointed out. "Vala and I...we're serious. Come what may, we're in this for keeps." Sam sat back, surprised. She hadn't realized...

"Let me ask you this," he interrupted her thoughts. "If you _don't_ do this, whatever it is, with Cam...where does that leave _you_? _ Especially_ if it takes years to get off this ship. You deserve some measure of happiness, too. You know that, right?"

"Daniel..."

"It might not hurt to give it a try," he said at last.

"It's a complication we can't really afford," she countered. "What if it makes things...awkward, down the line? It'll be pretty hard to avoid each other on this ship..."

"Take it slow. He doesn't seem to be asking much. Give him a chance. Assess the risks. However you want to see it. But don't cut yourself off from the rest of us just because you think you need to have all the answers to be a member of this team. This _family_."

"You don't think it'll be weird?," she asked at last.

"I think it'd be worse if you turn him down. Cam's had it the worst, out of all of us. It isn't in his nature to sit still and _wait_. He's reaching out to you. Give him a chance."

Sam groaned. "I _need _to get us off this ship!," she wailed.

"You _will_. Stop worrying so much. We'll all help, in whatever way we can."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just... a year, Daniel. It's been a _year_."

"Less than a millisecond," he replied, a teasing grin on his lips. "And nobody's given up hope, so don't you even dare. Spend some time with Cam. Relax. Let us back into your life. The answers will come."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Odyssey, Chapter Three**

Three weeks, four days, and ten hours later, Sam found herself seated once more in an otherwise empty mess hall, across from Cam. It had become something of a ritual, sharing their evening meal at the close of each day. Yet it was not an entirely comfortable arrangement, for either one of them.

They'd been acquaintances for years, having attended the academy together when they first enlisted. Their paths had crossed from time to time since then, but as Cam had pointed out, there had never, in all that time, been any sort of chemistry between them. They hadn't even really been friends, until Cam joined SG-1, and even then...he never managed to offer the same sort of comfort or camaraderie as Daniel or Teal'c. And as much as she tried to ignore the awkward silences and stilted conversations, she was all too aware that what they were doing was simply postponing the inevitable: if she couldn't find a way to get them off this ship, they'd both end up alone, forever.

"Something's bothering you," Cam noted, watching her push her food around the plate.

"What? Sorry," she said, offering a wan smile. "I guess I just got a little lost in thought."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," she said quickly, not quite meeting his eye.

"Sam..."

"I'm sorry. Really. What were you saying?"

Cam set down his fork. "I was asking if you'd heard the news."

She raised an eyebrow. "What news? Nothing ever changes out here."

Cam chuckled. "Apparently it does. Our crew is about to increase in size."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Jackson and Vala are expecting."

Sam gaped at him, taken completely off guard.

"It's good news, right?," he asked, smiling. "I mean, it's not the best of circumstances, I'll admit, but still...a baby. Might liven things up a bit around here."

"Oh my god," she breathed, her mind struggling to process what he'd just said.

"Yeah, Jackson looked almost as stunned when he told me. But Vala...she's already glowing," he laughed.

Sam swallowed hard. This could not be happening. How could they? How _could _they?

They were literally suspended on the brink of annihilation, with no clear means of escape. Sam could buy them time, but not much else. To bring a _baby _into this mess...

"Excuse me," she muttered, pushing away from the table.

"Sam, is everything alright?," he asked, rising to his feet as well.

"I...I just need a bit of space," she said, hurrying from the room. Mercifully, he was wise enough not to follow.

Sam soon found herself wandering the abandoned decks of the ship, needing to move, but needing even more to be away from everyone else.

It was too much. It was all just too much. To have the fate of her team in her hands was one thing...but a child? A child, who without a solution would never feel the sun on her skin...would never make friends, play games, go to school...would never breathe the fresh air of a planet, feel the warmth of sand beneath her feet...would never have the chance to fall in love, to have a family of her own...a child who would be condemned to the same fate as all the rest of them, trapped indefinitely onboard this ship, doomed to destruction at the hands of the Ori unless Sam herself was able to rewrite the laws of physics, even as the Asgard had understood them.

Sam felt the angry tears course down her face before the first sob escaped her chest, but once the floodgates were open, she was powerless to stop the flow.

She was angry and worn out and scared beyond imagining that she'd doom them all, and this child...this child would be her responsibility too. And she just could not accept that. She could not accept any more weight bearing down upon her. She was already drowning in impossible expectations. How could she handle this, as well?

Sinking down to the floor, Sam curled in on herself, allowing herself, just this once, to give vent to all the pent up emotions she'd been holding in for so long.

It was a long, long time before she finally cried herself out, at last slipping into the dubious comfort of sleep on the corridor floor.

* * *

"Hey, Teal'c. Have you seen Sam?"

"I have not," replied the Jaffa, curiously observing his evening guest.

"Oh. I've been looking everywhere for her. She's not in her quarters, or her lab..."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps she does not wish to be found," he replied.

"Maybe not, but I'm worried about her. She just took off in the middle of dinner, and I haven't been able to find her since."

"Have you offended her?," Teal'c asked pointedly, his body language shifting to indicate that this would _not _be acceptable.

"Of course not!," he replied. "All I said was that Daniel and Vala are expecting a baby, and she just took off."

"Vala Mal Doran is with child?," Teal'c asked, perplexed.

"Yeah. Jackson told me himself this morning. Looked like he'd been struck by a two-by-four too, but he'll shake it off. It's good news, right?"

"Perhaps," Teal'c stated. "However, given her current level of strain, perhaps Colonel Carter does not see it thus."

"You think she's upset?," he asked incredulously. "Something interesting finally happens on this ship, and you think it's just adding to her stress?"

Teal'c sighed. "I believe Colonel Carter has been charged with the responsibility of six lives...soon to be seven, if what you say is true. It is no small burden she carries."

"It's not all on her," Cam argued. "I mean, Vala's been helping out. And you and Jackson have been trying to find something in the Asgard's history that might help. She's not alone."

"Be that as it may, in all the years I have known Colonel Carter, she has never once been faced with a situation which she could not resolve. It may be that she questions her own ability to save us now."

"Teal'c, we need to find her."

"I will help you search," he agreed, extinguishing candles on his way out the door. "However, I do believe in the future, Colonel Mitchell, you would be wise to prepare her for such news, before adding to her concerns."

* * *

Sam had no idea how long she'd been out, but she was aware that she was no longer in the same corridor she'd been when sleep had finally overtaken her. She sat up in a bed that was not her own, just in time to see a pair of keen brown eyes snap open at the movement.

"Teal'c?," she asked hoarsely.

"Colonel Carter. It is good to see you awake."

Abandoned crew quarters, her brain realized, beginning to catch up. He must have brought her to the nearest room he could find.

"How long was I out?," she asked, passing a hand wearily across her face.

"Several hours. Colonel Mitchell was concerned."

Sam groaned. "Does that mean...?"

"No one else was made aware of your disappearance," he supplied, before she could finish her question.

"Thank you," she breathed, sinking back down onto the mattress. Teal'c rose from his meditation at the foot of the bed, gingerly settling himself on the edge to regard her.

"Do you wish to speak of your troubles?," he asked softly.

"Not really," Sam sighed. She still felt exhausted. And Cam would likely press her for details as soon as he knew she was up.

"In that case, you should rest," Teal'c advised, getting to his feet. Sam sat up.

"Stay?," she asked. Teal'c shot her a brief look of surprise. "I just...I just don't want to be alone, right now," she admitted quietly, feeling suddenly desperate for the calm he could offer.

"Should I notify Colonel Mitchell?," he asked with a frown. In spite of herself, Sam could feel her eyes welling once more. She shook her head.

Slowly, he sat back down, tentatively wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sam leaned into him, grateful for the contact. For the familiarity. For the comfort. Silent tears coursed down her face, soaking the fabric of his shirt, but she didn't care. She needed him, and he was there, and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

It pained him to see her this way.

Silent tears of untold anguish coursed down her pale face, her features haggard and worn in the dim lighting of the grey room. He had seen her cry tears of anger, frustration, sorrow and grief, but never had he seen her cry tears of self-doubt and desperation the way she did now.

He felt helpless in the torrent of her emotions, floundering to offer comfort where none could be found.

She had not wept this brokenly even the eve she'd mourned O'Neill. He'd only known her grief by the red-rimmed gaze hovering unfocused over her work, the slight tremble of her hands as she'd reluctantly moved to shut down for the night. She laid him to rest in the depths of her heart with the practiced efficiency of one long-accustomed to loss.

This was infinitely worse to see.

Gazing at her tear-stained face, her delicate form...he could no longer see the warrior he once knew. In her place lay only Samantha Carter, no Captain, Major or Colonel to shield her now.

Teal'c held her close, offering himself as the shelter against her storm. She clung tight, drenching him in the earnestness of her own despair, quickly burning out in the fury of her emotions.

He could not leave her, though he knew she would sleep now for several more hours.

Shifting down on the bed to lay beside her, he drifted slowly to sleep, lulled by the even breathing of his companion.

He would protect her, as long as she required.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Odyssey, Chapter Four**

It wasn't exactly lying. It was more like portraying the acceptance she hoped to eventually feel.

"So, you're all right, then?," Cam pressed, his blue eyes boring into her own.

"Yeah."

She knew he wasn't buying it, not by a long shot. You don't become a Colonel in the USAF without learning all the tells of a lie, even a good one. She should know.

"Okay then. So, movie tonight?"

"Um, actually, I'm still pretty tired..."

"It can be a girly flick. I promise."

That earned him a smile. "Who says I'd want a girly flick?"

"That dress you wore into work last year."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You spoke with my dress?," she asked suspiciously.

"No," he said, smiling. "But it may have spoken to me."

"Cameron Mitchell. Are you _flirting_ with me?"

"No. Yes. Maybe," he replied, looking chagrined. "Was it working?"

She chuckled, in spite of herself. "Are you really that desperate?"

" 'Yes' would be the wrong answer, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then no."

"Very cute."

"I try. Come by my place at six. I'll even cook for you."

"Scrambled eggs?," she scoffed.

"No. Something better."

"All right," she agreed.

"Great. I'll see you then." And with that, he lightly kissed her cheek, disappearing quickly around the bend before she had time to respond.

Her heart sank. He was really beginning to put some effort into this. So why did she still feel like she was lying to herself?

* * *

"You appear to be in good humour today, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c observed, preparing for their daily match.

"I have a date," he replied with a grin.

"You have had a great many dates of late," Teal'c noted.

"Dinner dates. In the mess hall," Cam replied, shaking his head. "It's not really the same thing."

Teal'c narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "To what do you refer?"

"My Mom's tuna casserole. A bottle of wine. And just the sort of sappy movie you'd want to set the mood."

"I see," Teal'c replied, moving into position.

Cam shrugged. "I know it's not much, but it beats another night in the mess. It's like, she's there but she's not there, you know? I'm kind of hoping this will help her relax, forget this ship for a while."

"That would indeed be a worthy pursuit," Teal'c agreed, conceding only to himself that it would be better still were Mitchell not involved.

"Here's hoping it works," he replied, squaring off before his opponent.

"Colonel Mitchell. I feel compelled to warn you that should any harm befall Colonel Carter..."

"You have my full and complete permission to beat the crap out of me," Cam finished.

"Good."

* * *

"Cam," Sam breathed, looking around.

A small table had been set for two, a single candle in the middle. Two plates of steaming casserole had already been served, along with two glasses of sparkling white wine. It was the best meal Sam had seen in over a year. And if it tasted anywhere near as good as it looked...

"Here," he said, pulling out her seat. "Welcome to Chez Mitchell."

Sam chuckled. "Thank you. This looks wonderful," she said.

"So do you," he replied, grinning as he took his own seat.

"Are you always like this?," Sam laughed.

"What, charming?"

"Flirty," she corrected.

"Maybe," he replied. "Do you like it?"

"That depends."

"Samantha Carter. I can honestly say you are the most beautiful woman on this ship. Taken or not taken."

"You know, all that really tells me is that you prefer blondes."

Cam dipped his head, looking sheepish. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he mumbled.

"No, not when the food looks this good," she replied with a sigh. Cam grinned.

"It tastes even better," he said, a touch smugly, taking a huge bite.

Sam dug in as well. To her surprise, he hadn't been exaggerating. It really was an amazing dish, beautifully accented by the wine. She savored every bite.

"I don't suppose there's dessert as well?," she asked hopefully afterward, longing for a rich chocolaty confection to complete the meal.

"Only if you count me," Cam replied, knowing she wouldn't. "Landry still has a ban on all non-essential matter conversions."

Sam sighed. "Remind me to talk to him about the necessity of chocolate," she replied, a little wistfully. Cam chuckled.

"Will do. Wouldn't mind having a word or two with him over the necessity of beer."

"Speaking of which," Sam said, indicating the wine. "How did you manage to sneak this under the radar?"

"If I told you it was classified, would you believe me?" She shook her head no. He sighed. "In that case...I found it in one of the abandoned crew quarters, while Teal'c and I were looking for you. And it just seemed wrong to let it go to waste," he added with a shrug.

"Absolutely," she replied, raising her glass in a toast.

"To good wine and better company," he said softly, clinking her glass with his own.

"Hear, hear," she breathed, taking a sip.

It wasn't perfect. And it wasn't entirely romantic. But given the circumstances...maybe Daniel was right, and she should just jump, both feet in. After all, did she really have more to lose at this point than gain?

"Cam," she said suddenly, calling his attention back as he cleared away their plates. "How about some of that dessert?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Odyssey, Chapter Five**

"So...Rumour has it, you had a date," Vala announced, coming into Sam's lab early the next morning.

"Yeah, funny that. I heard another one about you being pregnant," Sam replied, somehow managing to keep her tone light. Vala beamed. "Congratulations," Sam offered.

"Thank you," Vala said, coming closer. "Now," she said, taping the work bench between them and seating herself on a stool, "Tell me everything."

"There's really not much to tell," Sam confessed. Vala arched a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Colonel Yummy invites you to his room and cooks you a nice romantic meal, and you're telling me _nothing _happened?"

Sam flushed. "There may have been some kissing," she admitted, embarrassed. "But nothing _big _happened."

Vala considered that for a moment. Then, "Was it the cooking or the kissing that killed the mood?"

"Neither," Sam replied, honestly. "Both were very...nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes. Nice."

"Samantha. I sometimes worry about you."

"So do I," Sam sighed.

"You do _like_ boys?"

"Yes."

"So, the problem was...?"

"I've already fallen in love with one superior officer, and there's no way I could go through that again."

"What?!," Vala demanded, stunned. "Why am I never told these things? Do I know him?"

"You do."

"Surely not Landry?"

"No."

"And not Cam?"

"No."

"Oh my goodness," Vala said, realization dawning. "The General. The really sarcastic one, who drives Daniel absolutely up the wall."

"That'd be the one."

"What happened?," Vala breathed, leaning in closer.

"We fell in love. And kept it secret for over nine years before we started quietly trying to get to know each other outside of work."

"And?"

"And we were still trying to get to know each other when I ended up trapped out here," Sam said, defeated.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You know, I'm sure whatever happens out here, stays out here," Vala mused. "He'd never have to know if you indulged in a little extra-curricular activity."

"That's not really the point, Vala," Sam replied. "It's just weird. Even contemplating doing anything with Cam...It's not even that I'd be betraying Jack. I'd betray the Air Force, again. What does that say about me?"

"That you're a living, breathing woman who needs and deserves a little attention?," Vala tried.

"Or that I'm not seriously committed to my career," Sam corrected. "I've made a lot of sacrifices to get to where I am today. And they'd all be for nothing if it gets out that I have a thing for my commanding officers."

"It's my understanding that Cameron Mitchell is not _technically_ your commanding officer," Vala observed.

"It's his team. I follow his orders. It really doesn't matter if we hold the same rank. As otherwise pleasant as it may be to engage in...extra-curricular activities, I really don't think I can."

"You have my sympathies," Vala replied sincerely.

* * *

"Teal'c, you have some experience with women, right?," Cam asked, once again preparing to spar.

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed."

Cam paused in his preparations to meet Teal'c's gaze. "Then what does it mean when you're having a good time, starting to relax, and all of a sudden, Wham!: the night is over."

"She does not wish your company."

"Now, see, I don't quite buy that," Cam replied, fingering his gear.

"What would make you believe otherwise?," Teal'c inquired.

"I don't know," Cam sighed. "I mean, I know we're not a great match. We've never pretended differently. But things have been going well...and she kissed me."

"I see," Teal'c replied. "Perhaps it is your prowess as a lover she questions?"

"Ouch," Cam replied, wincing. "Assuming you're _wrong_...what else?"

"She may have doubts."

"About me? About us?"

"Colonel Carter hides a great deal of emotion from us all. If you truly seek these answers, you will need to ask her yourself."

Cam sighed. "Yeah. I guess," he replied. "It's just...I wish I could make it all right, you know? That I could be what she needs..."

"Do you care for her, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"As a woman? Or as a member of your team?"

"Both, I guess," he confessed. "As a friend, too. She deserves to be happy..."

"She does, indeed," Teal'c agreed, moving into position. "Perhaps it is time for you to inquire about her own requirements to this end."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Odyssey, Chapter Six**

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Okay...," she trailed, with a frown.

Cam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hating the mess hall more with each passing day. "Are you...happy, with our arrangement?"

Sam took a moment before meeting his eyes. "I'm not _un_happy," she tried.

"But you're not happy, either," he said.

"It's still new," she replied, shrugging awkwardly. "And we knew going in that it would be a bit...weird."

"Is it still weird?," Cam pressed.

"Sometimes," she confessed.

"Sam," he said, taking her hands in his own. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I never meant to pressure you..."

"You didn't," she replied quickly. She sighed. "Actually, Daniel was the one who pushed me into trying. And he wasn't wrong," she added quickly, before Cam could protest. "It's just...we still work together. And for the time being, we also live together, on a very tiny, sparsely populated ship."

"And you're still worried about complications if things go wrong," Cam supplied. Sam bit her lower lip, and Cam slumped in his seat as realization dawned. "You're also worried about complications if things go right," he said at last.

"It's nothing personal. It's just..."

"Circumstances suck."

"Exactly."

"So where do we go from here?," he asked.

"I don't know."

Cam squeezed her hands. "You know, I won't be upset if you want to call it off," he said.

"You won't?," she asked doubtfully.

"Disappointed, maybe. But I want you to be happy too. And if being with me only adds to your stress..."

"It does and it doesn't," she tried to explain. "It has been nice, having someone to talk to."

"Yes, it has. But that doesn't really have to end. We are still friends, after all."

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too," he sighed.

* * *

"Daniel Jackson. I wish to seek your council."

Daniel looked up from his work, surprised. "About what?," he asked curiously.

"A matter of great personal importance," responded Teal'c.

Daniel leaned against his work bench, arms crossed, facing his friend. "Okay. I'm listening."

"I believe my feelings for Colonel Carter have moved beyond the realm of friendship."

"Really?," Daniel asked, clearly startled. "Why? How? When?"

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c warned.

"Sorry. It's just...wow. That's all."

"Indeed."

"So what do you need my help with?"

"As you are surely aware, Colonel Carter has become involved with Colonel Mitchell," he began.

"Vala said something to that effect," Daniel confirmed.

"I wish to present myself as an alternate candidate."

"You want to date Sam?"

"Indeed."

"I have no idea what to say," he confessed. "I mean, it's _Sam_. She's like a sister to me. I've never really given much thought as to how someone should go about wooing her."

"Nor have I," Teal'c admitted. "Until recently, she was promised to O'Neill."

"If not in words, than at least in heart," Daniel agreed softly. "God, this must be killing her," he breathed.

"I believe her time of mourning has passed, Daniel Jackson. Her current anguish stems more from our present situation than any discernible sense of loss."

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed. I have spent a great deal of time with Colonel Carter. She is weary of her attempts to find a solution to our situation, and grows increasingly despondent of ever achieving her goal. She feels responsible for everyone onboard this ship. It is a burden that weighs heavily upon her."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"She does not wish to upset the others with her own self doubt."

"Sounds like Sam, alright," Daniel sighed. "Teal'c, I still don't know what to tell you. I mean, it's _Sam_. How many men have tried and _failed_ to earn her affection?"

"A great many," Teal'c noted dourly. "However, I believe her reception of these would have been coloured by her affection for O'Neill."

"True. But still..."

"Daniel Jackson. I believe there is much I could offer Samantha Carter, given the opportunity."

Daniel smiled. "I've never heard you use her name before," he said. Then, "Teal'c. That's it!"

"What is 'it'?"

"Her name! Find an excuse to use her name. Get her attention. Maybe once she stops thinking of you with the military half of her brain...," he trailed suggestively.

"Thank you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied, bowing slightly toward the other man. "You have been most helpful."

"Anytime, Teal'c," Daniel replied, grinning. "And Teal'c?," he called, as the other man was turning to leave.

"Yes, Daniel Jackson?"

"Don't try to tell her how you feel. Just show her."

* * *

Sam sat alone in the mess hall once more, gingerly picking at the food on her plate. She was glad for the solitude. The past few weeks had been intense, and the reprieve, although devoid of any real comfort, at least offered the opportunity to process some of what had gone on.

She was losing herself. As often as she'd been accused of the same on base, burying herself in endless projects, working instead of getting a life, it was now, officially true. Work was destroying her, bit by bit, wearing her down with impossibility and failure. Only now, there was nowhere else to turn. Cam had been her best chance for a distraction on this ship, for something more than endless simulations and evenings of self-doubt and recrimination. And it hadn't been enough. She hadn't been able to force herself to feel what had never been there, that spark that would allow a relationship to begin.

She had failed herself, again. All her life, science had been her salvation. Human relationships were messy. They were unpredictable. They didn't follow any natural laws she knew of. But science, science had been order, beautiful in its symmetry. And now she had lost her faith in both. There was no one on this ship who could help. No one to restore the hope that some day, she'd have someone in her life. No one to inspire her toward the brilliant plan that would ultimately foil the Ori, allowing her to save their lives.

At times like this, she wished Jack were here.

He may not have been perfect. He may have been off-limits. But he had always inspired her. She had never fully understood why. But that had never really been important, when he'd been around. Now that he was gone... She didn't know how to go on.

Emotionally, she could let him go. Could resign herself that it was never meant to be, that the feelings they'd shared had been an integral part of their drive to keep fighting, to do what needed to be done, no matter the cost. But psychologically...She missed him. She needed him. She desperately wanted him to walk through that door, sit down, and instantly lay out precisely what needed to be done. Because that was Jack. That was the man who'd kept them alive eight long years, against all odds. And she really, really needed someone who could beat the odds for her now.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Odyssey, Chapter Seven**

Teal'c had resumed his post in Colonel Carter's lab, silently keeping watch over her as she worked. She no longer sought Colonel Mitchell's company for meals, although neither one spoke of the reasons for this change. And she had ceased her attempts to rejoin their group activities, although he could tell by the way she sat, she was no closer to an answer than she'd been a few weeks before.

He did not understand her equations. Row upon row of symbols and figures appeared on her screen, on the holographic projection above her workstation. Yet he did not understand what any of it could mean.

He was no longer certain she did, either, given her current state of frustration.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath, fiercely deleting yet another sequence from the equation.

"Colonel Carter," he said softly, startling her from her work. "Perhaps you require rest before you continue?"

"I'm not tired," she said absently, turning back to the screen.

"You appear agitated," he noted with some concern. "I believe cessation of this activity would be in order, for a time."

She ran her hands roughly through her hair, forgetting it's new length and causing it to stand at odd angles. "Time," she snorted. "I need to quantify time."

"I do not understand," he replied, choosing to humour her for the moment.

"Vala once said we should just turn back time to before the Ori fired their weapon," Sam tried to explain, turning once more to face him. "It can't be done," she continued, "but I may be able to reverse time within the time dilation field, back to the point when the field was first activated."

"To what purpose?," Teal'c asked.

"If I ever find a solution, we may be able to implement it without losing any time at all onboard the Odyssey. Daniel and Vala's child could grow up on Earth, with friends and a future. Cameron could go back to his high school sweetheart. Landry could continue mending fences with Dr. Lam."

"I see," Teal'c interrupted, before she could say more.

"The problem is, no one's ever done it before. Not even the Asgard."

"I see," he repeated, this time more somberly.

"This could take me a very, very long time," she sighed.

"Then perhaps some nourishment would be of assistance," Teal'c said, rising to his feet. "Would you care to accompany me?"

Sam smiled wanly in reply. "Give me five minutes. I just want to switch a couple of these variables..."

Teal'c nodded silently as she turned back to her work, slipping out of the lab a few moments later.

It was several hours before she finally joined him in the mess hall, at which point, he stood and left without a word.

* * *

He didn't come the next day, or the day after. Sam knew she had offended him, only she couldn't bring herself to explain what had kept her so long.

After he'd left, she'd found herself smiling, actually looking forward to the company, to _his _company, for dinner. And whether due to cabin fever, or all things left unsatisfied by Cam, she had found herself longing for more than a simple meal. And she'd froze.

Teal'c was her friend. One of her _best_ friends, as a matter of fact. How could she think of him in that way? He had people he cared for, a woman he loved. He, like everyone else on this ship, was patiently waiting for her to get him back home, to his family, to Ishta. So how could she even consider the possibility of_ that_ sort of distraction, for either one of them?

It had taken a long, cold shower in her quarters and a stern self-reprimand before she had collected herself enough to meet with him. By which point, she had already caused offence.

She wanted to apologize, to right the wrong she'd done to her friend, but she had no explanation to offer him. Even if he'd understand...would she ever be able to look him in the eye again, knowing he knew her moment of weakness? She couldn't do it.

So she sat in her lab, alone and desperately trying to focus, hoping that in resolving the larger stakes, she could someday restore the status quo between herself and her friends.

* * *

Vala didn't feel right. Which, under the circumstances, wasn't altogether surprising – pregnant on a stranded, half-abandoned starship, a hairsbreadth away from an Ori ship in the process of firing on them– but still, it worried her. She didn't remember the pain, with Adria. She didn't remember the nauseating spots of vibrant red against her sheets. And she didn't remember the sense of dread which these two facts were now causing.

Dressing as carefully as she could, she went in search of the only other person who might understand. Samantha.

* * *

Sam was more than a little surprised to see Vala standing awkwardly in the doorway to her lab. The other woman occasionally came to help, assisting more with the basic maintenance of the ship itself than the solution to their current predicament, but there was nothing for her to do today. Moreover, she seemed upset, and frowning, Sam walked over to see what was wrong.

"I think I need a doctor," Vala whispered as Sam approached. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Why? What's wrong?," she asked. She had been dreading this day. The day when one of them would need help the others were ill-equipped to provide. Medical care was just one in a long list of services they'd be without until Sam could return them to the SGC.

"I think there's something wrong with the baby."

"Oh my god," Sam said.

Vala nodded. "I need you to use the Goa'uld healing device. I need you to find out what's wrong."

"Okay," Sam nodded, leading Vala from her lab, down to the abandoned infirmary. The device was not common stock, even for Homeworld Security personnel, but Vala often carried one in her pack, just in case. It was their one saving grace, now. Without a medic onboard, the device was their only chance to repair injuries as long as they were trapped. Sam grabbed the device from it's place of honour among the pain medications, and emptied her mind of all thoughts save one: her link with the technology.

Feeling it come to life beneath her hand, she found Vala already lying on one of the beds. Closing her eyes, she focused on keeping the energy constant, using it to search out the problem in the hope of being able to fix it. The device was not foolproof, and they both knew it.

After a few moments, Sam shut it off.

"What did you find?," Vala whispered, her voice betraying her fear. She shifted into a sitting position, her eyes never leaving Sam's face.

"I'm so sorry, Vala," she said, her expression mirroring the pain in Vala's eyes. "The baby is gone."

"Gone?," Vala chocked. Sam nodded, a lump forming in her own throat. "You mean, I've already lost it?," she croaked. Sam nodded again, and Vala sobbed. "How am I going to tell Daniel?"

Sam sat down beside her friend, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Do you know why...why this happened?," Vala asked. Sam shook her head.

"It may be a side-effect of the time dilation field, but I have no way of knowing for sure. Fertility wasn't exactly high on the Asgard list of concerns."

Another sob escaped her friend. "But if it is...then we'll never be able to have children. Any of us," she said, teary eyes meeting Sam's own pained gaze.

"We have no way of knowing that for sure," Sam repeated. "Even with our medical advances, miscarriage is still common on Earth. Your next pregnancy could hold," Sam tried to reassure. Vala sobbed even harder. "I'm sorry," Sam said again, holding her tight. "Do you want me to get Daniel?"

Vala nodded, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms about her legs.

Sam's heart broke at the sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Odyssey, Chapter Eight**

The mood onboard the Odyssey became, if possible, even more subdued. Daniel and Vala spent several days afterward in their quarters, trying to come to terms with their loss. Cam and Landry quietly retreated to their own pursuits, grieving, she was sure, in their own way. And Sam, Sam still had not mustered the courage to visit Teal'c.

Sitting alone in her quarters, a book sprawled forgotten on her lap, her heart ached for her friends. As concerned as she'd been to have a baby's life in her hands, as well as their own...not having that baby's life was infinitely worse. Daniel and Vala had already lost so much. To have this torn from them as well...it was unthinkable. And although she knew there was nothing she could have done to change any of it, it still pained her, leaving her feeling even more hopeless, empty, and alone than before.

So lost in thought was she, that she never noticed the soft knock on her door, or the door quietly sliding open. It wasn't until her guest spoke, making her jump in surprise, that she realized anything had changed at all.

"I have not seen you in many days," he commented softly, drawing the gnawing guilt to the forefront of her conscious mind.

"I'm sorry, Teal'c," she said, still reeling from his unexpected appearance. It was not like the Jaffa to come unannounced, especially given his obvious displeasure with her at their last encounter.

Teal'c took a step closer, stopping uncertainly. "I came to see that you are well," he said.

"As well as can be expected," Sam confessed. "I feel like a part of me is missing now, too." Teal'c moved closer, seating himself on the edge of her bed to meet her gaze.

"I, too, find myself mourning the loss of this child," he confessed.

"It's amazing," Sam said, "how something we've only known about for a few days can affect us so strongly."

"Daniel Jackson has long been as family," Teal'c noted, "and Vala Mal Doran has earned her place as well. It is no easy thing to witness the suffering of those we hold dear."

Sam's lower lip trembled. "Have you been suffering?," she asked, her voice cracking at the thought.

"I have felt keenly the absence of your companionship," he confessed softly after a moment.

"Me too," she said, swiping at a stray tear. "I'm so sorry, Teal'c. I never meant to stand you up like that."

"Of this, I am aware," he murmured. "Your work has often been a source of distraction to you over the years."

She shook her head, not willing to accept this out, as welcome as it could have been. "It wasn't work," she confessed, to his obvious surprise. He remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "I guess I just...got scared," she said.

"Do I frighten you, Colonel Carter?," he replied gently, his eyes betraying more hurt than she could ever have imagined.

"No!," she answered quickly. "It's more like...I frighten myself, sometimes."

"I do not understand," he said.

"I know," Sam sighed. "I'm not explaining myself very well. It's just sometimes...sometimes I feel closer to you than to anyone else on this ship," she confessed. "And I know we're friends, and have been for a long time, but sometimes it feels different. Like we could be more than friends," she finished shyly. She looked down. "Look, I know you have Ishta, and Rya'c, and Kar'yn and Bra'tac. You have a family, and a home beyond the SGC. So I know how crazy it is to think you'd ever be interested in anything more than friendship, but sometimes...sometimes that's where my mind goes, and it scares me," she finished.

Teal'c stared at her with complete and utter surprise. Sam held his gaze, and her breath, waiting for him to respond. To get up and walk out, or tell her they would always be friends, but nothing more. She never anticipated what actually happened.

Teal'c smiled. Not a small, quick smile, or a humorous 'you're a funny little human' sort of smile. A reach-his-eyes, soften his face, bare his soul sort of smile. Sam was mesmerized. She was used to reading his controlled expressions, or seeing fleeting moments of open emotion. But this was different. This was trust, friendship, affection, kindness, sincerity, and so, so much more. Her heart skipped a beat.

The next few moments passed in slow motion, Sam's gaze never leaving his face. "Samantha," he breathed, rising to his feet even as he drew her to her own. They were close, hands touching, breath tickling suddenly tingling skin. She could feel his heat, warm and comforting, smell the spice of his skin. It was intoxicating, the proximity, the intensity, the electricity sparking between them. She couldn't believe she had never noticed it before.

And then his lips were on hers, tender, promising, and her senses shot into overdrive. She stepped closer, melting into his embrace even as she found her hands caressing the skin of his neck, tangling in the hair which still, sometimes, surprised her. She smiled against his lips, closing her eyes, feeling the warm strength of his hands against her back, pulling her closer still, shielding her from everything beyond her room. Beyond his embrace.

Sam took a deep breath, reeling under the restrained passion of his touch. She, apparently, was not the only one who'd been having illicit thoughts, and she shivered delightedly at the prospect.

For the first time in over a year, Samantha Carter felt truly alive.

* * *

"You look _happy_," Cam noted disbelievingly a few weeks later.

"Indeed I am, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c replied, another smile lighting his face. Even his eyes shone with the emotion, a fact Cam, and nearly everyone else onboard the Odyssey, was having trouble adjusting to.

"So what's changed?," Cam asked, getting into position for their daily match.

If possible, Teal'c's smile widened before he calmly replied, "I am not at liberty to say."

Cam arched an eyebrow. "Really? On a ship this small, you think you're going to be able to keep a secret?"

"I do not," Teal'c replied evenly. "However, I do not yet believe it is time to make the announcement."

Cam rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Teal'c!," he called. "It's not like we haven't all already guessed! You and Carter have been going around for _weeks_ with matching grins. Something's going on between you two, and sooner or later, you're both going to have to fess up."

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement. "In that case, Colonel Mitchell, you may be the first to know that I have pledged myself to Colonel Carter."

"What?!," Cam chocked. "But...what about when we get off this boat? What are you going to tell_ Ishta_?"

"Colonel Carter...Samantha," Teal'c smiled, "believes it may be many years before a solution may be found."

"But still...Time isn't passing out there the way it is in here," Cam reminded him. "To Ishta, you'll only have been gone a short while..."

"Of this I am aware," Teal'c replied. "However, I do love Samantha Carter. Whether we are here, onboard the Odyssey, or back on Earth, I wish to spend the remainder of my life by her side."

"Wow. I had no idea you two were that serious."

"We are," Teal'c assured.

"Well. Uh, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Colonel Mitchell."

* * *

"So, you and Teal'c?," Daniel smirked, not looking up from his console.

Sam smiled, glancing shyly to her feet. "You guessed, huh?"

Daniel snorted. "Neither one of you are very good at covering your tracks," he said with a grin. He turned to face her all the way. She was blushing, though embarrassment was the last emotion he'd ascribe to his friend. "It's good to see you happy again," he noted, nodding slightly to himself.

"It's good to have something more than work to wake up to every morning," she replied. Daniel nodded again.

"Sam," he said. "I have to ask...Is this for real? I mean, are you and Teal'c really together, or..."

"We're really together," she said, her face splitting in a radiant grin.

"What about Jack?," Daniel asked softly. "I mean, when we get out of here?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't think I could go back," she said. And at Daniel's startled look, "To Jack, I mean." She shrugged, suddenly self-conscious. "It's not that I don't care anymore, it's just... the way Teal'c makes me feel...it's exactly the way I've always wanted: Safe without being smothered. Loved without being placed on some pedestal." She shook her head. "He knows me for who I am, accepts me for who I am, and makes me feel like I'm as essential to him as he is to me."

"Sam," Daniel breathed. "That's...wonderful."

Sam chuckled. "I know," she said. "All this time, and he's been right there beside me."

"I'm happy for you," he replied. "Both of you."

"Thank you, Daniel."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Odyssey, Epilogue**

They stayed behind as everyone else filed from the room. They had a plan, at last. But it would erase fifty years of their lives. Sam couldn't guess at what that would mean for the others, but her heart was breaking as she realized what it would mean for them.

"Teal'c," she shook her head, her argument catching in her throat. He crossed towards her, pulling her close to rest his head upon her own.

"It is the only way," he breathed.

"I'll forget _everything_. When we get back, everything will be the way it was before..."

"No," Teal'c countered, shaking his head slightly against her own. He drew away, meeting her gaze before he continued. "My love for you, Samantha Carter, will never change."

"I'll go back to Jack," she said, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Without understanding what you mean to me, I'll go back to what I knew..."

Teal'c smiled, brushing away her tears. "Do not be so certain, Samantha," he replied. "In time, you may remember."

"I won't," she said, shaking her head. "I won't be able to."

"Then I will remember for us both, as long as I draw breath."

"Teal'c...I can't ask you to go through that alone," she said, gently resting her palm against the solid wall of his chest.

"I have volunteered, Samantha," he reminded her softly. "And I do not believe, even for an instant, that your heart will forget what it has known for so long."

Sam let out an involuntary sob, leaning into him for comfort. "I wish I could be so sure," she said, her words muffled in his shirt.

He smiled once more, holding her close. "Do not doubt yourself, Samantha," he murmured, lightly pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Sam swallowed hard. Maybe it _was_ enough for just one of them to remember. Teal'c wasn't one to back down...

"You won't be able to tell me," she reminded softly.

"Not in so many words," he agreed. She smiled, then, looking up at him through teary eyes.

"Words have never been so important, have they?," she asked, chuckling slightly at the thought. Fifty years together, and she was certain their bond had been forged more in the comfortable silences and slow, savoring touches than in anything else.

"I will find a way to remind you," he vowed. "Of this, you have my word."

Their lips met once more, in farewell and in promise, a lifetime of love remembered in the few precious moments they had remaining.

Soon, the clock would reset, and they'd need to find each other once more.

* * *

The End.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!


End file.
